And Counting
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: Each ragged mark on that wall represented hell. How many were there again? Akira didn't want to know. M for yaoi PWP, knifeplay, bloodplay, bondage.


**Disclaimer- I have no affiliation with the Togainu No Chi franchise.**

**(A/N) Originally this fic was published under Death Note with BB and L, so don't sue me, thinking that I'm plagiarizing but I took that down because I figured this sort of fic would suit Togainu No Chi much better. This story is pretty rough PWP, involving knifeplay, bloodplay, bondage, biting, and some scratching. So if you're a bit sick like me and enjoy reading that sort of thing, you've come to the right place. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>How many days had it been?<p>

Akira's deadened gaze just barely stayed attentive to the ragged lines that marred the wall to his right, too many of them, and almost laughed bitterly to himself. Each day itself felt as if it were a hellish eternity but his captor had happily marked each day to remind him of how much time had passed since he was held here. Though, even with their presence, time was no longer a tangible concept to him.

He shifted his knees against the damp concrete, ignoring the scrapes and bruises of doing so countless times, and allowed his body to go limp which caused the metal links that bound his hands above his head to catch around the juncture between his hands and his wrists so he wouldn't drop to the ground. His body didn't have what it took to hold himself up anymore so he would allow the chains to pick up the slack.

_Malnourishment? _Akira hung on the plausible idea. Perhaps. After all, he had not been given anything but milk for the past few days. _Cute… _it was a sick joke that reflected his current moniker.

He shifted his gaze again, cobalt bangs falling in front of his unblinking eyes as he wondered how many jagged marks really covered that wall. The darkness of the room had never allowed him to count.

"Kitty Cat…" the only voice Akira had heard for the past few months cooed from behind a now opening door. His eyes widened as he distantly realized that the tone was real and not another insomnia induced echo in his mind. The figure stepped into the dark room and revealed a flash of white amongst the shadows.

_He's smiling…_

He heard a switch flip, light flooded the room and Akira's pupils dialated to adjust so quickly that it stung and he winced.

"Oh Kitty, you're awake?" Akira hung his head and stared at the ground trying his best to breathe evenly and hating himself for the cowardice that only grew as he heard footsteps approach him, "What's wrong? Look at me," the voice held a mock sadness, no doubt a juvenile pout was pasted on his face now. He hadn't been like this before. He previously observed his victim, quietly, almost as if to attach a pattern to his behavior. Akira supposed it was the bloodlust that began twisting his personality into that of a sadistic child as he didn't start grinning, laughing, and creating pet names until he dragged his claws down the teen's stomach for the first time.

"Hey," a hand grabbed Akira's chin and harshly jerked his head up to face his captor, staring down at him with a crooked grin. The brunette couldn't stop his breath from hitching as he met the mocking ashen eyes whose stare had slid down the other's form and back up to his face, smiling at the amount of scars he'd managed to brand him with in his time here. He chuckled at Akira's expression, fearful, hateful, and oh so very adorable.

"Were you counting the marks, Kitty?" he asked, nodding his head to the wall Akira had been previously staring at, "Do you want to know how many there are?" he laughed, showing how much more amused he was becoming by the visible shudder from the other. The younger jerked his head away and pasted his eyes on the opposite wall.

_No…_

"Well?" Akira's eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of cold steel on his cheek, contradicting the heat that escaped his captor's mouth as he licked his neck all too gently. The smooth metal shifted across his skin until it was no longer the flat part of the claws that rested there but rather the pointed tips. Enough pressure was forced upon them to make him breathe heavily but just under enough to break the skin, "Look at me, Kitty."

Akira hesitantly obeyed and opened his eyes to the delighted expression that sent a cold pulse through his body, "Say my name."

The teen swallowed hard and gritted his teeth in defiance until the knives danced down to a vital point in his neck and pressed there, all while the other's expression held more anticipation, "No."

"Aww," the blonde man frowned and brought the blades down to Akira's chest, kept constantly bare for his convenience, "I'm afraid that's the wrong answer, Kitty."

He shifted the claws so that the serrated edges were once again on his victim's ivory skin and began to drag them slowly downward, agony burning through the teen's being and red liquid blooming wherever his captor's hand led it. He chuckled as Akira let out a delightfully strangled scream and thrashed in pain underneath him. He pushed harder against the blades and shivered in elation, seeing Akira's eyes widen, a tortured shriek echoing throughout the room and ringing in his ears.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried desperately until the man obeyed, cutting the crimson trail off halfway and licking the taste of rust and blood off of the cold steel. He gave him a loving smile before resting his head on Akira's heaving chest, relishing the feeling of soft skin and thick liquid on his cheek as he nuzzled a bit closer to his neck, "What's my name, Kitty Cat?" he murmured.

Akira balled his hands into fists in the chains above and swallowed hard again, "Gunji…" he whispered in a shaky voice, earning the pressure of teeth sinking into the skin just above his collarbone. He didn't have time to bite back another yelp as Gunji licked the blood that escaped the wound.

"Full name," Akira could feel the grin against his skin and clenched his fists and teeth even tighter.

"Master Gunji," he hissed in spite at the man who was now placing soft kisses on his abused flesh, almost as if they could pass as apologetic.

"Good boy," he cooed and set down the metal knuckles to Akira's relief. It was short-lived, however, as Gunji brought his face to his favorite pet's defiant one and pulled their lips together in a bruising kiss, "You wanted to know how many marks there are on that wall?"

_No. _Akira couldn't bring himself to satisfy Gunji with any more of his voice than absolutely necessary and lowered his eyes.

He didn't need it, however, to amuse himself. All he needed was reaction. Gunji's entertainment thrived on any pathetic or hateful response from Akira and over time, those responses had faded into a defeated acceptance. In turn, Gunji became more rough with him: the scars on his torso became larger, the blades sunk deeper, his meals would lessen, the laughs would drag on forever. The teen had given thought to acting to satisfy Gunji and relieve some of the torture but whatever was left of his tattered pride simply wouldn't allow him.

Gunji let out a soft chuckle and trailed a finger up Akira's freshest wound, earning a painful wince that caused the blonde to bite his lip in anticipation. The younger unintentionally excited him further with a startled face at the sight of his blood smeared on his captor's cheek. The man grinned from ear to ear, "192. There are 192 marks on that wall."

Akira squeezed his eyes shut again as Gunji let his hands roam over his body, brushing still tender wounds and sending frightful shivers down his spine.

_192…_

_That number. Too high… That number…_

Akira was harshly dragged back into reality as Gunji's hands met the barrier of his pants, eyes snapping open and breath hitching, as he roughly grabbed his member through the fabric. The brunette jerked away from his captor's grasp, hands thrashing against the metal restraints above his head as he tried to shake off Gunji's resolve until his hips were pinned back down and playfulness made a reappearance on his face, "It's cute when you fight, Kitty," he lowered his head and bit Akira's length through the unzipped pants, licking his lips when his victim gave a painful whimper in response.

Akira almost opened his mouth in protest as Gunji started to tug his pants off along with his underwear but couldn't find his voice when he saw his own reaction to the rough touches below. He was hard. Seeing his shock, the man ran his fingernails up Akira's erection and enjoyed the yelp that escaped his lips as he attempted to turn away in denial. His chuckle was sickeningly sweet as he dipped his tongue out of his mouth and bit it almost hard enough to bleed.

Akira gasped as he felt the blonde's tongue trail up his shaft and tried to twist away again but his captor's grip was unsurprisingly concrete on him. Gunji didn't wait for any more resistance before he took all of Akira into his mouth, coaxing a wanton grunt from him. He quirked an eyebrow as Akira bit his lip to hold back moans and decided that he was neither loud enough nor in enough pain. Baring his teeth, he began to bob his head up and down the other's length, his canines scraping against the hard flesh and making the teen squirm beneath his grip. Gunji grinned inwardly as Akira let out another helpless cry through a pained expression that made his own pants grow even tighter.

When he threw his head back and stifled another lewd noise that forcefully arose in his throat, Gunji lifted his mouth to bite on the head of Akira's member and let his teeth travel back down to side of his arousal, nipping him there. He shuddered beneath the man's teeth, releasing the unbearable tension with a groan that sounded too compliant for his own standards. He couldn't tell if he found his release by ignoring the pain or acknowledging it and the very idea of the latter made him shiver as he exhaled, head swimming in the high that followed.

Gunji straddled his pet as he arose to his panting face, now painted a lovely shade of scarlet, and trailed his finger back up the teen's torso to harshly tweak a nipple. Akira inhaled sharply and turned his head away from Gunji to avoid his face but was rather cut off when he roughly jerked his chin back so that he could only look at him.

Gunji ran his tongue along the red-stained canines that seemed far too jagged to be human until he reached back down for the steel claws and slipped them on his hand once again, sending a chill through Akira and causing him to jerk against the chains again. Gunji raised the blades to his neck and let the metal dance against a rare patch of unmarred skin with a smile before slashing the teen's cheek without a second's warning, earning a pained whimper. Gunji cocked his head as he ran a finger along the fresh cut and dragged the red hue down his cheek before licking the blood off his thumb, "You look so cute in red," he smiled as he saw Akira visibly shiver, focusing on the claret that decorated his cheek.

Gunji gave a disturbing little purr as he dragged his teeth from Akira's shoulder down to his nipple and bit him hard there with a wolfish grin. The younger squirmed relentlessly under his offender but he had enough strength to swallow the pathetic whimper that almost escaped and stared back down at Gunji with resentful eyes. The glare only weakened as Akira felt his claws dig into the skin underneath his collarbone and drag agonizingly slow down to his waist, pulling a holler from the bound teen as he stilled himself and tried to mentally numb the pain. Try to reach a state where even Gunji's sadistic tendencies couldn't reach him as pulling against the chains wasn't going to make a difference. However, once his 'owner' set his mind to achieving something, he'd go to great lengths to get it. And when Gunji walked past that door for any other reason than feeding him like the present situation, he was dead set on hearing him scream. And he was going to get it by any means necessary.

He almost wanted to plead when Gunji brought the claws back to his victim's chest but only turned his head to, rather expectantly, have it pulled back with a smile. The blonde granted a teasing cut to Akira's shoulder accompanied by another choked yelp, earning a high-pitched laugh from Gunji as the teen hung his head in dread of what might follow.

"Does it hurt, Kitty?" his eyes were wild with satisfaction and his frenzied voice didn't quite measure up to the insanity held by his wide grin, stained with Akira's blood, "Are you in pain?" he laughed.

Akira remained silent until he felt the blades slice his chest again to demand an answer, screaming at the burning sensation that followed and taking a few shallow breaths before indulging his captor, "… Yes," his low tone was laced in defeat. He loathed satisfying Gunji but he wouldn't stop unless he heard responses and the teen was enough of a realist to realize that he was nearing his limits as far as his pain threshold was concerned.

"But you love it, don't you?" Gunji's murmur was as seductive as could be in his own twisted right, leaning in to bite Akira's ear while he tweaked another nipple that pulled a sharp breath from his pet.

"No," Akira bit back in defiance before the man quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. Before he could contemplate why those steely eyes were so very arrogant, Gunji's hand was already below and sending waves of spiked pleasure up his spine with each rough jerk of his… erection? The brunette's shock didn't give him time to swallow a loud moan and Gunji's shrill laugh told him that his argument was now null and void.

_But I don't…_

Then why was he aroused? Akira was quite aware that he wasn't a masochist.

The teen began to struggle against the chains again as he heard the blonde unzip his pants and lifted his head to stare at the metal links that held him back, desperately hoping he could will them away. But then what? Gunji was much stronger than him, who was malnourished to begin with, and possessed a weapon on top of that. It burned Akira to know that even without being bound, Gunji would get what he wanted. A pair of cold hands on his hips snapped his gaze back to the sight of his lustful 'owner' and panicked him, the fact that Gunji got more excited the more Akira got frightened and vice versa not helping the younger's case in the least.

He gulped as Gunji pulled his frame onto his lap with an erotic hum, causing the restraints to dig into Akira's abused flesh even more and looked at him with hesitance. The blonde's eyes were ablaze with what he presumed to be fiendish intentions as he smashed their lips together once again. Gunji moaned into his mouth, tongue grazing the other's bottom lip and demanding entry only to bite it when Akira hesitated. He could feel Gunji's smirk against his thin pout and his heart beat hard in his chest when he also felt the arousal that was positioned underneath him.

Akira's flush intensified and his shallow breaths became deeper at the sensation of Gunji's erection rubbing against his own. As the teen let his eyes flutter shut in an attempt to tear his focus from the shudders that were already wracking his body, his captor let out another satisfied purr, "Cute~"

Gunji began to lap up some of the red that painted Akira's chest and licked the younger's lips in a repeated gesture to demand entry. But when Akira allowed it, given that he had no choice, he could taste his own blood and his eyes widened at the fact, granting him with the sight of his excited offender. Seeing Gunji's crooked grin and the intentions behind it suddenly forced Akira to become very aware of the fact that he was prisoner to a psychopath. Their mouths clashed in a mess of tongues and blood and teeth in Gunji's case, being that he couldn't keep from smiling as he pressed his member against Akira's entrance and relished the restrained yell that never made its way to his ear but rather into his occupied mouth. And suddenly, he couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled Akira's face back from his own and stared intently into his cyan eyes, saturated in fear, only possessing enough patience to take half a moment to survey them. _What a shame… _But the man couldn't refrain from grabbing his hips again and pulled him down harshly onto his member. Akira was far away from his own mind by the time he could feel a fire between his legs, splitting him in two and he could distantly hear his own scream crash against a moan that could only belong to Gunji. And then there was another moment where he did not exist until some cruel twist of fate brought him back to his own body and the fever that trapped it against the sadistic blonde.

The older pushed the teen back against the wall so that he remained on his lap but allowed him more room to move as that's exactly what he intended to do no matter how much it hurt Akira, perhaps even solely _because _it hurt Akira. The teen couldn't help it; he cried out in pain and something else he couldn't quite label as Gunji pulled out to the tip and thrust back in forcefully, the sadistic grin gradually returning to his face as it always did once his initial pleasure of entry faded just enough to allow him to control his actions. He made a small hum in the back of his throat at the sight of his little cat, water brimming at the edge of those fragile eyes, before he leaned down and licked the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Ah!" Akira yelped as Gunji thrust against him so hard that his back scraped against the wall painfully, "No!"

Akira didn't know why the hell he was protesting as if it made any difference. The more he screamed, the faster his pace was set, the harder he rocked against his hips. And to his misfortune, desperation showed on his face even if he didn't scream so in vulgar terms, he was fucked either way. The side of him that had given up wanted to sit back and take it silently to deny Gunji his pleasure as if that were possible in the first place, but it wasn't. Another man inside of him, another man inside of him with no preparation and such a savage speed so soon… it was too much for him to handle in general much less silently.

"Good, right?" Gunji grinned wickedly through the occasional moan and was met with a furious shake of the head through hollers the teen found impossible to bite back. He gave a twisted laugh as one of his hands snaked down from his hips and fingers wrapped around Akira's arousal, squeezing just enough to make him flinch and contract around Gunji's member. The tightness was rewarded with an erotic moan from the older as he leaned down to run his tongue along the fresh red valleys that decorated Akira's torso.

Gunji's pace began to hasten to the point of being considered merciless as he abandoned licking and sucking in place of biting every pale patch of skin he could find unscarred with the intention of scarring it. The blonde straightened himself upright again and thrust as deep as he could before he would continue the ruthless speed but froze as Akira's back arched and he squirmed with a cry that was much too far from pained. He bit his lip and released a shaky sigh while his body quivered, causing Gunji's expression to morph from off-guard to sickeningly playful. He angled himself and repeated his thrust deep into his pet again, evoking the same, kinky reaction.

"Oh~," Gunji cooed, hitting that pearl inside Akira again and forcing a shamefully carnal moan from his throat, vision blurring at the edges as his fists searched frantically for something to grab above and settled for the chains themselves, "Kitty's sweet spot."

The brunette pasted his legs together in front of his assailant's torso and buried his face in his shoulder to attempt resistance in the slightest, knowing now that Gunji just had one more method of trying to break him down. His assumptions were confirmed as the man tore his legs back open and thrust ruthelessly back into the spot that made Akira cry out in the most shamelessly erotic way without a hope of restraining himself. Every time Gunji pushed into him, his nerve endings lit ablaze and he couldn't breathe much less having a hope of twisting so that the one above him couldn't reach it anymore. Gunji rocked against the sensitive area without mercy again, and a moan worked its way through his ragged breathing. Again, and Akira threw his head back, abandoning any thoughts he might have had as they scattered and dispersed. Again, and his legs rose closer to the blonde's back instinctively but were pulled back by the shackles that bound his ankles to the floor. Seeing this, Gunji licked some of the smeared blood from his victim's face with a snicker.

"Aw, I wish you were more well-behaved, Kitty…" he whispered in mock disappointment that was lightly laced in a husky tone, "Then we could take off your chains. You could wrap your legs around me as tight as you want and beg me to fuck you harder."

"N-" Akira was on the verge of a word before another thrust sent his head spinning and turned the potential response into another moan.

"Would you want that?" Gunji hummed seductively as he rammed into the spot again making words next to impossible for his victim who had to concentrate even on breathing.

"Ah! N-" Akira screamed as the other refused to ease on his pace, "No!"

Gunji froze inside the teen, allowing him a brief moment to learn how to breathe again. A near silence passed, only occupied by panting and the echo of metal links coming in contact with concrete as Akira's limbs began to untense just a little bit. Gunji's expression was that of a displeased child when the younger opened his eyes, unaware that he had been squeezing them shut so tightly, "No?" he raised an eyebrow.

The teen watched in awe as his captor obeyed and pulled out of him, smirking at Akira's surprise. He shrugged in a manner as if to say 'Have it your way' wordlessly which made Akira worry all the more. Gunji leaned forward, bringing his face so close to Akira's that the teen could read every trace of mischief in those twisted cloudy eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to back away as his head was already pasted to the wall behind him. The blonde simply grinned and held his hand out just below Akira's chin, which earned puzzled eyes.

"Or I could always use your blood instead," he cocked his head to the side and chuckled at the way Akira's shoulders buckled to the words. Suddenly understanding, he cut his eyes at Gunji before weighing his options and choosing the one that didn't require him to be carved like a toy yet again. He dropped his gaze down below and bit his tongue hard enough to salivate before spitting into his bandaged palm.

With a satisfied hum, Gunji sat back with crossed legs and smiled wickedly at the appealing sight of a thoroughly hot and bothered Akira before him. He wrapped his hand around his erection and leered at his flushed victim as his slicked palm began to slowly work up and down. His breath came in shallow sighs and his other hand had found its way into the open hem of his crimson vest, up to his shoulder as the chained teen glared in contrast to his lower half that was begging to be touched. Seeing Gunji buck his hips against his hand reminded Akira of the fact that he got more riled up whenever he granted him the pleasure of reaction so he lowered his gaze and attempted to focus on the floor without a thought as to how much he loathed his captor.

"It's still better inside you, Kitty," his low tone held a trace of laughter that almost made Akira clench his fists again if it weren't for his self restraint. He knew exactly what Gunji wanted.

Like hell. Like hell he would even give a second thought to asking him to continue. Was that not the reason he left him hard and restrained with no way to relieve himself while his counterpart happily did so in front of his eyes? Yes, Gunji's sexual exploits were just as deliberate as his murderous ones but that didn't make a difference to Akira in his current position. He couldn't take action to prevent either. And his erection was starting to make him itch under the circumstances.

Akira pressed his legs tightly together half in hopes of denying the other visual aid in his endeavors and partly to try and suppress his own excitement. Gunji only sucked his teeth at this and huffed, picking up the metal claws again and admiring the sterling before looking back to Akira whom was grimacing in dreadful preparation. Chuckling, the man inched forward and tore the his legs back open to reveal the erection that was now practically dripping in pre-cum before positioning himself so that the younger's legs were almost around him and their members were so tantalizingly close that neither of them could get any more painfully hard. Gunji grinned and held the serrated edges of the blades to Akira's neck, illicting a sharp gasp as he snapped his head back up against the wall. With his free hand, Gunji wrapped his fingers around himself and gave a few slow pumps, making sure that his knuckles just barely brushed Akira's excitement with every hair of a motion.

"You want it?" Gunji smiled as his stroking reached a steady tempo that was still all too slow for the other who just had a glimpse of the contact the blonde was having with himself. Akira wasn't sure if it was the threat of the claws against his throat or the purely instinctual need to be touched that kept him from saying he didn't, in fact, want Gunji to touch him. He gulped and kept his composure as steady as one could in this situation.

Gunji leaned in and licked more of the smeared blood from his cheek before whispering, "All you need to do is ask."

Akira tried unsuccessfully to suppress the growing heat in between his legs. He was starting to think it would have been less torturous to let Gunji do as he wished earlier. Now, he was only left with the choices of surrendering his dignity and asking the sadist to continue or allowing him to finish himself and be left here with no way to relieve himself. The teen swallowed hard and thought about which option would be more hell.

Gunji moaned into Akira's ear before running the tip of his tongue along its shell, "Hurry and decide, Kitty. I'm about to cum," he teased just to push him along a little. He wasn't quite that close yet but it would certainly make it more interesting to see his little cat scramble for an answer.

Whatever shot up Akira's spine in that moment must have had some adverse effect on his mind because what he proceeded to blurt out was a statement that was ludicrous for a victim to say to his captor.

"I want it!" Akira shouted before he abruptly realized what he just asked for.

Gunji paused for a moment, wide eyes staring at the brunette in surprise. The mouth that nearly hung open slowly curled up into a wolfish grin and he snickered as Akira's shocked face flushed scarlet. The teen found himself stuttering to find the most appropriate curse word or argument or defense he could find but was promptly cut off by a few low chuckles from the other. Akira shrunk back a little from the man who threw his head back in shrill laughter that may have pushed somewhere between deranged and genuinely amused. He looked back down at his surprisingly willing victim with a physical need burning enough for the both of them as if either needed anymore.

"You got it, Kitty," he ran his tongue along his teeth, sending a burst of fire through Akira's veins, the flames a mixture of impatience and terror. Gunji pulled the open vest up and over his head before tossing it to the ground and biting his lip in anticipation at what he considered to be the sexiest sight he'd ever laid eyes on before him. Akira's eyes widened as his gaze fell on the inked torso of the man above, it's canvas just as pale and branded as his was if not more. For a split second, Akira was curious as to how he'd acquired all those scars but wasn't granted the opportunity to contemplate it as Gunji laid a hand on his chest.

He pushed Akira as close to on his back as he could get without the restraints rubbing the teen's wrists completely raw and directed his arousal to his entrance, earning a gasp. He slowly pushed the tip in, enjoying the clenched teeth Akira showed in response. Feeling his excitement grow on the edge of unbearable, Gunji brought his toy's legs up until they almost rested on his shoulders and thrust himself in completely, groaning at the return of the tight heat around him and Akira's beautifully pain laced yell from the quick motion.

Akira released a shaky breath and failed to find a chance to get a glimpse at his captor before he began to thrust fiercely again, making him wonder if his assailant even understood what 'easing' his partner into such a brutal pace entailed. Gunji pouted as each powerful rock of the hips was only returned with gasps and choked yelps from the other who had resigned himself into burying his face back into his shoulder, "Tsk," he scoffed, "Now I have to find Kitty's sweet spot again."

He angled himself slightly in another direction before pushing forward roughly and being answered with a gasp. Gunji cocked his head and shifted in the opposite direction before crashing against Akira's hips and coaxing yet another strangled cry from his mouth and a quirked eyebrow from the other, "Hmm," he hummed curiously.

Gunji angled himself in a different direction and thrust forward, burying himself inside Akira to the hilt. The teen threw his head back with a bittersweet scream as the blonde hit the spot inside him that made him writhe and see stars again. He grabbed at the chains again in recovery as the yell trailed off into a moan, his watery eyes meeting Gunji's frenzied ones. The man gave a wild grin before pounding into it again and earning another spiked cry as Akira struggled to focus on the figure before him. Gunji leaned in close to the brunette's face and gave him a sweet peck on the nose before brutally thrusting into him in stark contrast below, making the teen's eyes widen and another pleasure tinted scream escape his mouth, "Foouuund iit~" he sang.

Akira stiffened as Gunji's face left his and travelled down until he could only see the tangle of sallow hair at his chest but mentally exhaled as he heard the metal knuckles drop back to the ground. Gunji cut off his relief, evoking a gasp, as he ran his tongue over Akira's nipple and bit down on the pink flesh before the sensation became too pleasurable for his victim. He squirmed until the man gave another rough push into the bundle of nerves and relished the feeling of Akira tensing around him with a tangible shiver but the moan he was so looking forward to sounded strangled and held back. Gunji lifted his head to the sight of his toy biting so hard on his own lip that a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. With a sly grin, the blonde leaned forward and licked the thin stream from his flesh.

"You're not going to moan for me?" he chuckled before crashing his hips against his victim's again and watching in delight as Akira attempted to swallow another moan, his eyelids fluttering and teeth sending another strand of red from his lips. Gunji ran his forefinger and middle finger along the pink pout, painting the bottom half maroon in the process, before he pressed where the lips tightly met in demand. Akira allowed it and his captor slid his fingers inside his mouth enough to keep it open. The look in the teen's eyes was one of pure spite but he wasn't stupid enough to bite down. For such an attitude, Akira was being very obedient today and Gunji could hardly ask for more.

His ashen eyes flashed before he slammed fiercely into Akira, being promptly rewarded with an openly loud and wanton yell alongside intense shudders. Much better.

Gunji snapped his hips forward faster, grinning wickedly as the teen yelped and cried out underneath him with every brutal thrust. Lowering his head again, he resumed working his tongue over Akira's tender skin and couldn't keep from biting ever square inch of him whenever the brunette quivered at his heated breath and skillful tongue. He was tightening with every motion, panting heavily under Gunji's ministrations. The man groaned as Akira bucked his hips forward to meet one of his thrusts.

"That good, huh?" the younger's wordless pants and whimpers were the only response to his low-toned question. Gunji concluded that it must have been safe to say he wouldn't restrain himself after going as far as to move his own hips and removed his soaked fingers from Akira's mouth. His assumption was proven correct as the teenager's cries only peaked when his captor ran his wet fingers along his torso and tweaked a nipple to receive a sharp gasp. Gunji's speed increased parallel to Akira's volume, slamming into him with abandon.

The teen distantly thought that he must be moaning and thrashing like a cheap whore under Gunji's grip if even his thoughts were drowning in twinged pleasure at this point and he could hear himself yelling as he so thought to answer the mental question. Every time he drove sharply into his pearl, he felt another piece of himself drift away and at this rate he would be reduced to nothing but a moaning mess incapable of speech.

One of Gunji's hands worked Akira's sensitive chest while the other travelled down to his leg and brought it as high as the chains allowed before he ran his lips along the inner of his thigh and bit the porcelain skin there. A particularly hard thrust in time with this had his toy hollering in a way that was obscenely shameless.

Maybe he had already been reduced to that. But who could possibly think under these conditions?

Gunji let out a low moan as he pounded into Akira so hard that it made the other's toes curl and knuckles turn white with the pressure that he was grabbing the chains with to combat the molten coils threatening to spring in his stomach. The blonde's consistently rapid pace wasn't helping the other to contain the heat building in his groin as he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm. He cried out helplessly as Gunji's body grinded with his before he felt a hand snake up his neck and tangle into the mess of Akira's granite hair.

Gunji pulled his head back by his wild locks, already tipped by some of the sweat from their shared body heat and exposed his delicious neck to him. He let his tongue run across it's expanse before he sunk his teeth in at the base and lapped the blood that surfaced yet again, earning a yelp from Akira who could only take it and focus on his bruised wrists confined by the chains above. Gunji's fingers moved within the teen's hair as he brought his mouth up to the his ear and breathed heavily, "I'm gonna cum."

The words made Akira shudder and writhe underneath him before he added a demand, "Say my name."

He was quite literally unable to talk while Gunji pounded harder into that spot to send them both over the edge. The brunette trashed and moaned and struggled against the restraints as the ruthless speed was making his mind spin and his entire body go numb. The heat in his groin was seconds from being released as Gunji lifted his face from his neck and released the ashen hair, opting to grab at Akira's involuntarily bucking hips with both hands and smash his lips against his opposite's. The younger moaned into his mouth, tongues clashing frantically in a search for release within each other before Gunji pulled back again, lustful stare boring into his victim's helpless eyes, "Say it," he repeated, almost sounding a bit desperate this time.

"Ah! M-" Akira stuttered as his hips bucked against his opposite's and body tensed a final time around him, "Master!" he screamed with all of his pleasure and bitterness at once, toes curling and fists clenching as he threw his head back and the tension between his legs finally burst. The heat that burned his body with an agonizing lust was released between the two with such a force that Akira's chest tightened to the point where he couldn't breathe and the thrusts following his apex were equivalent to waves of electricity that bloomed within his painfully sensitive body.

"Fuck," the name tumbling from his pet's lips and the convulsions of his orgasm around Gunji's member was more than enough to push him over the edge. Gunji's groan harmonized with Akira's scream as he buried his face in the teen's neck to mirror how deeply he buried his erection inside him with a final powerful crash between their bodies. Release wracked his entire being with shudders so strong that he knew the other could easily feel them and he came so hard that his teeth could have shattered from how tightly he was clenching them.

Gunji gently rolled his hips against Akira's, riding out the orgasm as long as he could. The sensation was nothing like either of them had felt before and neither wanted it to fade no matter how suffocating the hatred between them was. With both of them panting and sweating in the aftermath, a clumsy tangle of limbs and chains, Akira finally released his grip on the metal links and winced at the pain of all the blood rushing back to where he had been gripping so tightly. He let his head hang as the blonde's fingers fell from Akira's hips, barely noticing that he was digging into the skin deep enough to draw blood but the teen hadn't seemed to notice either. Gunji refused to pull out of him as he rested his forehead on a drained Akira's shoulder and nearly fell asleep alongside him.

"You are mine…" he whispered with a tired grin, his sharp irises appearing to dim.

Akira finally stilled and closed his eyes, "I will…" his worn voice was but a breath, "never be yours."

"Heh," Gunji scoffed and kissed his abused neck before sighing and allowing his face to remain there, "We have plenty of time to change that attitude of yours."

Akira said nothing as he caught a glimpse of the man that was as close to passing out as he was from the corner of his eye. He lowered his gaze and ignored the throbbing pain in his wrists and ankles as well as his throat and wherever Gunji introduced the claws today. Akira wanted nothing more than to break free of these chains and hit him as hard as he could. He wanted to hurt him so bad but Gunji may have been right. He wasn't going anywhere. And they had all the time in the world.

192 days and counting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm aware that their titles get repetitive: blonde, brunette, teenager, man, so on and so forth. But I really couldn't think of any other ones. <strong>

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome and I take requests. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
